Leon
Leon is a Fullbring user and the son of a shinigami which brought him the ability to see hollows and spirits and he takes it upon himself to destroy as many hollows as he can protecting both normal spirits and humans Appearance Leon is well build and muscular and a little tall for his age. He has spiky brown hair and eyes with and unusually orange eyes which is thought to be a genetic cell defect. Seeing it as a pain to change clothes he can normally be found in his school uniform which is black trousers and a thin black button-up longsleeved jacket which he normally leaves unbuttoned showing his normal shirt which is red with a fire design in the middle. He normally is constantly wearing his leather glove which have metal fingers. The gloves are the basis for his fullbring abilities with him having a strong emotional attachment to them because they were the last thing given to him by his mother before she died. History Early Life Leon having had his father not being able to stay in the human world forever had to leave so he had a single mother who raised both him and his sister. After his sister left for college it was just him and his mother for about a year and he actually liked it that way. That was until a certain day where the children in his class which had been bullying him for years insulted his mother finally pushed him over the edge awakening his fullbring powers. Engulfing himself in flames he burned the poor boys to ash within seconds then not being able to control himself continued to burn everyone and everything within sight. While shedding tears with an emotionless face he brutally killed over 400 children and adults turning the entire area to nothing but ash like he had did to the first boys. His mother came and tried to get him back to her senses by leaving herself unprotected knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. But after she came too close he struck his hand through her gut and moments later snapped back to reality not knowing what had happened he saw his mother bleeding out while she laid on the ground she casually told him that she had gotten him a present which were leather gloves that she thought he would like and that she had got a deal on them. Leon yelled at her telling her not to try to talk but she said one last thing which was that it wasn't his fault. Moments later her eyes closed and she pasted away with a smile. As he stared at her dead body once he had done surged into his mind all of the parents he killed with their childs in their hands begging for him to stop. All of his friends who tried plead to him that he turned to ash without a second though and then how his mother died by the hands of her own son. Letting out an agonizing cry yelling for his mother to come back repeating the word 'Sorry' over and over and over again it much hours before his tears dried up and he was found by his sister who could only be cover her mouth looking at the scene. Her beloved brother was digging up his mother's soon-to-be grave knowing that if she was found he would most likely be executed. After his mother supposed 'Disappearance' His sister adopted him and trained him on how to use his abilities even though he thinks of it as a being granted power flames by Satan himself he still used it to destroy hollows so he can save as many people as he can even though he given up on atonement. Personality Once being upbeat and happy as a child after the incident discovering his power he begun growing distance from others. The only reason he is not completely detached at the moment is because when he entered highschool he met his best friend who 'saved him' as his sister says. So he is much more open then he was just a few years ago. But he is still bitter about most things that happen around him and is commonly annoyed by too many things to name. Restorting to yelling most of the time he hates to be looked down on and has a sense of pride. Other times he acts happy like he used to be because he refuses to see just how broken he is on the inside and try to help him. Being bitter and just a pain to be around he says is a way to protect people by not letting them get too close to him for if they got to close then he would be afraided what happened many years ago will repeat itself. Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Since a young age Leon has had a vast amount of spiritual energy causing to commonly leak from his body which caused many hollows to always seek him out though he has been receiving training from his sister to control this power Physically Above Avearge: Having tooken karate classes regularly his entire life his phsiycally abilitie can even over power that of a highly trained human fighter with ease Fullbring: Being a Fullbring user he has yet to learn to control his abilities and his fullbring is not yet completely manifested but his current level is far above any normal shingami or hollow Triva *His tragic background and personality is actually based on characters that came before him Category:Fullbringer Category:Goku259